galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:NucGas Fuel
am if i remember right in the original story files and the old data in the wiki. NucGas was molecule compacted nuclear gas (deuterium, polonium, uranium) while MolGas was refereed only to molecule compacted pure water or pure hydrogen. Gnume (talk) 07:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Better? VR a bit. as i said by older data and chapters NucGas was the older tech/fuel and made almost exclusively from nuclear materials. also by that data MolGas engines can use NucGas in a pinch but NucGas engines cannot use MolGas. Gnume (talk) 15:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) also by that data NucGas was not originaly molecule compacted. and it was actually learend from the sarans if im not mistaken. molecule compaction was invented by isah for united earth as a batter fuel. Gnume (talk) 15:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) There is no chapter or story I wrote where any Union or United Earth ship was fuled by any trans uranian materials (With ISAH tyoe engines) I think there is a translation issue here nuclear does not mean Uraniium or plutonium or any of the so called Trans Uran elements. Hydrogen is as "nuclear" as Einteinium or Polonium. Nuclear comes form the word Nucleus and means core or small unit, The idea of Nuc- Nuclear compacting matter was an idea of mine when I wrote a paper on Deuterium ...Trans Uranium materials are compactable too,,,,but not for long....as that is what happens in a Nuclear explosion. (In a nutshell so to speak) No the Gas part always referred to a gaseous material ( Hydrogen etc) and under pressure it becomes a liquid Liquids or pumpable materials are preferable over solid fulels as they can be pumped and piped... Soldis need a conveyor,,,,or shovels...So I am pretty sure I have never referred to solid fuels . But I think the prblem lies in perception and translation. I speak severallanguages and do the same thing when I read or hear something ...I automatically translate itin my mind to my mother language...and while it works for the most times...sometimes little nuances can change the whole meaning. (even between British English and American English) I hope that exolains things, but as usual you are always teaching ,me new things and you force me to think...that is a good thing. So with all that said ...I say Thank you indeed VR ah. got it. i have this problem to some times. but my language knowledge is russian, hebrew and english. with english being a third language. and my russian reading and writing are fairly rusty. so i tend to translate things into the language im thinking in the moment. that can lead to a confusion. [[User:Gnume|Gnume] (talk) 18:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) also im fairly good with biblical hebrew. Gnume (talk) 18:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm fluently bilingual in English and Portuguese - with preferences in the American and Brazilian versions respectively. Knight Ranger (talk) 18:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Wow! I speak Japanese, English, German, Dutch, Spanish , two Innuit Dialects , Latin and some Greek...And none helps me when I talk or write and search for a word in my mind. It pops up in every language I know but not the one I need. Oh I remember it alright,,,,ten minues later and I go Doooohhhh how could I possiblu forget,,,, We are quite the multi lingual group here. Ad I did forget to mention Klingonese...yes I took the course,,,,hehe Well Union Standard now that's a language I still have difficulties with.... VR heh :) here found one of the original reference : " FUEL There are 5 types of Fuel used by virtually all known Space faring civilizations. NUC-GAS : That is Plutonium in pure nuclear gaseous form. Used by Kermac, Shiss, Nul and until 2300 by most of the Union Ships. Molecule compacted Hydrogen: This is simply Hydrogen but the distance between the Atoms is compacted so much more fuel can be transported in the same volume. Used by 99% of all Union ships (With ISAH Pods) Anti Matter . The direct storage and containment of Anti Matter is considered dangerous and problematic (Both Nuc Gas and Molecule Compacted Hydrogen are used to create Anti Matter at the time of need) But several civilizations have never taken this step and keep Antimatter contained in Magnetic Containers aboard ( the Dai-Than, the Karthanians and the Togar) Exotic Matter Drives and Exotic Matter Fuel: the Wurgus, the old Saresii , Seenians,Y'All Direct Energy Tab from higher Soruces : Narth, USS Tigershark. The Omega Fleet Union Engines can use both Nuc Gas and MOCH. MOCH is simply more abundant and can be siphoned from Stars, Jovian Planets. Ice or water planets, even scooped from deep space. MOCH must be refined into molecule compacted gas. Non compacted Hydrogen works too but at 1/10th of the Energy per volume. NUC GAS ships can not use MOCH. By 5010 most space faring species have gone to Isah type engines (Either bought or copied) and use MOCH. " MolGas was originally MOCH but in the old story files you refereed to it as MolGas so it stuck. Gnume (talk) 19:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) then I must put my foot down and define it for Canon use. Plutonium in gaseous form is of curse plasma or a form of plasma that is, But I guess I did write the Union ships use it too....well that was a mind fart because they do ise Plasma but derived from a different source... Well that means I have to write that into something that is consistent and makes sense VR so what is the final verdict ? Gnume (talk) 05:21, January 27, 2014 (UTC) also here : Space ship fuel Gnume (talk) 05:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with that one. It says Other societies and that is fine previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft. ok. i was asking what the final verdict and definition of the fuel issues as a whole. i gotten a bit lost. Gnume (talk) 07:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) after the edit : ok. so what is the name of the original fuel ? the one the united earth used that was learned from the sarans ? (that was by my understanding what nucgas originally was.) officially use ended in the union around 2200 ~ 2500. but i suspect this is referring to the union fleet and the big corporate and newer ships. older ships powered by the original fuel are likely to have lasted up to around 3200 or later. Gnume (talk) 09:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC) whoops. fixed date mistake. Gnume (talk) 10:02, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I am going to clean this segment about fuels eventually this week. (Unless you want to) I am at work right now and don't have my notes or the set of mind. #Solid and liquid chemcial fuels ( TL 2) Not FTL #Ion Motors (Electrical) powered by nuclear eactors (TL3) can eventually reach speeds close to Light #Hyper Jump Ships use two kinds of fuel... One is to accelerate in real space and the other is to create the energies inside their jum engine (Not really a fuel but a energy source that needs some sort of fuel) #Most civilizations known that used or use Hyper Jump use Hydrogen pulse engines for acceleration and Matter anhiliation Reactors (Fusion reactors) or Anti matter / matter reactors for Energy to power the Jump engine. Usually TL 3 - TL 5 #Quasi Space Slip Stream Engines - Other civlizations have different names for it, in the Union (and United Earth) iit is called ISAH drive. The very first ISAH drives used regular normal Hydrogen. even with the greater efficency there still were large tanks..The second series used Deuterium until Isah developed molecular compacted Water The distance between atoms was reduced. to increase volume.2. (This water iis as heavy as lead and were used in the Sunbore Slug Cannons of Early United Earth ships) This fuel was based on highly purified water (pure H2O1. The process of splitting the molecule into Hydrogen and Oxygen provided the ship with extra oxygen for environmental needs.Thus all Union military ships to this day prefer the original MOLGAS based on Water XChange product group fuels : MOLGAS-W . But the abundance of Hydrogen in the Universe and the ability to scoop it from almost everywhere and the fact that pure Hydrogen can be compacted more than Oxygen gave rise to MOLGAS-H . The Company TRIFUELS (A jointly owned company of Pre Astro Energy Companies) coined the phrase NUCGAS foir their pure Hysrogen fuel produced from the first floating refineries on Jupiter, Saturn etc. NUCGAS and MOLGAS-H are virtually the same. Logic dictates that pure Hydrogen could not possibly have any formulas or additives but TRIFUEL still claims its better and there are or course die hard fans who claim to notice a difference. #The Development of ISAH Drives has not stalled and the modern engines have little in common with the older types and can use both fuel types and normal water and hydrogen. Modern ships can cretate Oxygen by reversing Carbon Dioxide (in a molecular chemical process simialr to that of plants) and are generally not dependend on the Oxygen comning from fuel. So the most common fuel is MOLGAS - H but in generally simply refered to as MOLGAS or "Fuel" #Fuel for Energy not propuslion. Propuslion other than ISAH and QSSD (Quasi Space slip Drives) and the energy needed to create the Antimatter comes from various forms of Reactors ..These may also run on MOLGAS or use different nuclear processes ( Fusion, Cold Fusion. Zero Point etc) these reactors also need fuel and especially Non Union Members still rely on Polonium, Uranium, Plutonium. Union Reactors for energy ( energy indepemndent weapon systems, shield systems etc) Often use Energy plasma created by creating the gaseous form of heavy Ultra heavy elements. The Union generally refers to this as Plasma , but many Non Union societies call it gas. And some call it Molecular Gas. Due to the similarities of terms , especially Non Union individuals think that Union MOLGAS is Plasma. 1 ever noticed Ice floating ? Why does Ice float , it is water after all. It also expands when freezing while any other material shrinks with cold and expands with heat. It os called the anomality of the water molecule as it is shaped like a Y and the two upper ehds are the two Oxyen atoms that move away from each other.(to an extend) at cold conditions...and thus increase the volume of ice....Natures own way of Molecule compacting...Molecule compacting is not fantasy but actual science ..;-) 2 Dr. Isah called it MOCH (MOlecule Compacted Hydrogen) As only the hydrogen part was used for propulsion / fuel The term is still used by some Terran Humans previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft. ok i think i got it. but what is the name of the fuel the saran used and united earth learned from them and used before the invatation of MOCH ? so if i or other end up writing it we know what correct name put to it. Gnume (talk) 12:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) The Sarans abandoned the Quasi Space Slip drive technology as it was to inefficient for them. They had not come up with the idea of Compacting fuel for one and it was higly unreliable. So they used a combination of ISAH type engines for the acceleration phase and Hyper Jump Engines. for the Translight phase. The Isah type component eliviated the time dilitation effects, but they still could only jump from Gravity Well to gravity well (Suns) The same type of Combination Drives were used by the Pan Sarans and United Earth until the development of the ISAH drives. (Hyper Drive jumps do not allow to reach points outside a star system btw) Similar propulsion was used by the Xunx, the Ult and the Freons erc. The Kermac, the Saresii and a few others already used their version of ISAH drives back then ( ISAH developed his version for United Earth..he was not the true "inventor" and United Earth was not the first civilization using Quasi Space) As for fuel: The Sarans etc. used two kinds of fuel: 1) Hydrogen for the Real space manouvering and acceleration phase and Fusion reactors for Hyper Jump ( Polonium, Plutonium etc) Pan Sarans , Ult and others used Hydrogen for the first part and Anti Matter reactors for the Hyper Jump energy (deemed to dangerous by others) . The Saresii and Kermac used Deuterium. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the clearification. i got it i think. Gnume (talk) 13:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC)